User talk:Ryoga04
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the Miroku page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rin & Sesshomaru (Talk) 10:04, 12 November 2011 Re:Episode infobox Hi there. The 'Piece', 'format', 'eyecatcher', 'rating' and 'rank' fields in the info box are relatively simple. The 'piece' is the number episode in it's season. For example, the third episode of the series would be the third episode of the first season, so it's 'piece' field would be 3. The format is the TV format ( such as HD, 3:4, etc.). See this Wikipedia page for a quick description of what an eye-catcher is. The rating is the TV rating the show has (I'm fairly sure InuYasha is rated TV-14) And finally, the rank is how the anime is ranked in various magazines. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 02:17, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Delete No problem, it's done. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 19:35, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Goryōmaru Yes, of course. I would refer to one of my articles, preferably either Menōmaru or Kyōra for a reference of how an article should look in terms of structure and how it is organized. Or, if you just want an outline see here. I would contribute a good deal more detail if possible to his history. Your references are not necessarily in line with how I believe references are normally written. You've done like a legitimate citation, but I'm sure this can be done much simpler, like simply citing a link to the actual manga volume. But since that would only be a red link, as we don't have any manga volume articles, this may pose a problem for legitimacy purposes. For clarification on the references question, I would consult Serena. Further, one must always write in an in-universe perspective. You shouldn't refer to the manga or anime outside of the trivia section, you have to treat Goryōmaru as an actual person, not a fictional character. Lastly, the article should be written in past tense (although I sometimes write in present tense for "Appearance" and some other sections--see one of the articles I listed above for when it is used, because frankly I can't remember off the top of my head, haha). That's all I can think of at any rate. Please let me know if and when you'd like me to look at it again!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *I'm happy to help. And as far as the history goes, just be as detailed as possible, maybe just short of a play-by-play. Although be brief when you're discussing information that Goryomaru wouldn't have been privy too. For instance, you wouldn't give a detailed description of, say, Kagura being saved by Sesshomaru, since Goryomaru wasn't there. But if it was Hakudoshi's attack on the temple, which he was obviously there for, then that should get as much detail as you can coax out of the episode or manga that you're using as reference material. Anyway, that's how I write it.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:36, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Writing Style It applies to all character pages. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 16:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, we act as though they are real people. And no, we write in past tense because the series has ended, meaning that its no longer ongoing. People will be able to tell that they're not dead because the infobox has no "Death" section on their pages. Hopefully that clears things up? セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 16:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) It's no bother, I'm glad to help. 1) Hehe, you've gone a little overboard. There's no need to add dates or Copyright info to the references. All you need is the link, such as to the InuYasha Companion site, so that much is right. And as far as Volumes go, you should actually site the specific chapter it was in rather than the entire volume. And all the additional info can be gotten rid of. 2) I can later, but I'm a bit busy at the moment. I'll make one as soon as I can, though. ^^ セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 16:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :no problem. =) セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 17:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Takahashi's books Happy holidays to you as well. I have heard of both books (I wish I had them, lol) and yes, you may definitely use them as references in articles. They are very good sources of information. :) セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 23:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : I know, and I've been trying to get to the main page, but I've been so busy. If you'd like to help, just tell me so and you can help somehow. I'll start working on it today and put other things aside for now. I just need to make some graphics for it. Rowan is actually a good friend of mine in real life. And yeah, she has been contributing a lot. I asked her to help out with the InuYasha Wiki and gave her admin status so she could do more than just edit pages (she helped install the new preloads list in the editing screen from the HP Wiki, which I think makes things a lot easier when adding infoboxes to pages). The Welcome tool doesn't welcome admins or high-ranking users because usually those users already understand the wiki policies and won't need a welcoming, lol. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 16:19, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Main Well, I'd rather not get rid of the twitter feed, but I can make the Wikia Animanga box a footer again to make room for a DYK box right above the twitter feed. If you make the box, put it here: . Also, remember, not everything is going to be complete by the end of the day. We can always change it later when we get more and more contributors. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 20:15, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Picture uploads Uh, I suppose so. The first and third one look all right, but the second one doesn't even look like how they're supposed to (it looks fan made). You can go ahead and upload them and edit the template. I'll unlock it so you can add them in with whatever text you're trying to add to them. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 22:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Serena got it for me. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 20:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Slider Well, this is one of my advise. If you wanna those pictures completely show at the slide, you should resize them into fix size as same as the slider's size. About the second picture (Characters), it is an edited picture. Actually I post a slideshow at my talk page (I guess you already know that), at the first time I post those screencaps in original sizes, but some part of those screencaps been cut since I put them into a slider. I readjusted those screencaps once again, and now it looks more better. ;) If the size of screencaps are still big, just crop them. Sango 珊瑚 13:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : You're welcome, have fun on cropping. XD Re: Episode 166-67 Sure, but I don't have much screenshot for those episodes because I didn't download those 2 mkv. :S I remember I kept some of the screenshots at my computer and Facebook that I got them from website. Well, I'll try my best! :) Sango 珊瑚 13:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Spirit of Mount Azusa I would like to thank you for peer editing the page i created on the spirit of mount azusa since im not really good at all the technical stuff and a novice at creating id like to say thanks.Inuyasha5.5 23:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Nazuna That's why I don't add it into character infobox! XD It doesn't make sense at all. I still wonder who are they.Sango 珊瑚 14:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Adminship vote Hi, Ryoga! As you may or may not know, we're short on administrators at the moment. Please see the new vote here, and a message at the top will explain the situation. Thanks.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, thanks. I certainly hope so. I've already been an administrator before and it's all pretty routine stuff. The only danger is that, especially with a small wiki like this, you have to take up the responsibility to keep on it and not leave because of boredom or other stuff, since no one's there to pick up the slack (as evidenced by our current situation).--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::On Wikia. And, initially, Serena was in England due to a family issue. Rowan expected her to be back pretty soon, which obviously she isn't. Then Rowan went off the radar, which is more expected because she only does routine things for Serena. And, yeah, I think its because the real template is in caps, and when you insert the pre-load template without caps, it doesn't match the actual thing, and so it comes out weird.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:24, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Rowan and Serena came back unexpectedly; Serena made Rowan a bureaucrat and Rowan then made me an administrator, so the vote is no longer necessary, I guess. Though I appreciate the confidence that you and Sango both expressed! Thanks for your help.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, thanks. I'll try and take care of that commons issue asap.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 05:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Chapters *Chapter 51 *Chapter 97 *Chapter 54 by JINIERULES 06:02, February 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah i had grammer prombles and i didnt know how put an infobox you will help me for putting infobx Follow my contributions Chapter 50 by JINIERULES 08:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Fair Use Rationale Okay, I think it should be fixed. Let me know if it still has problems.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:03, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll look into it. Do you know of a way to stop it?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Once I have time later today, I'll attempt a range block.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) So you busy i need write more chapters by JINIERULES 01:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I Edit this *Chapter 17 *Chapter 60 ‎ is about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's battle by JINIERULES 14:49, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Main page You don't need to edit the main page just the templates which it includes: i.e. Template:Featured article, Template:Vote, etc. I've been wanting to get to that, but I always forget or put it off. If you want to take care of that I'd be grateful!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Oh...woops! I just realize that those templates were what you were talking about...sorry! :O Yeah, I'll take care of all that myself, I guess, since they are all protected. Thanks for bringing it up, though, or I would have taken forever to get around to it.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help Always go in chronological order. Anything other than that would just confuse the reader. I look forward to seeing your expansion of his article; let me know if you need anymore help.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:35, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :It's quite nice. Where did you get it from? Is it fan-made or a source image?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:16, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Excellent, thank you! I can put it in Kaguya's Trivia section (which unfortunately doesn't normally have any images).--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC) How are You? how are you my friend by JINIERULES 13:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) check i used the dictionary *Chapter 113 Chapter 114 by JINIERULES 02:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I Should write... *War oprhans *The wife of the lord whose real child was stillbirth and takes of Akago by JINIERULES 11:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ok i will write them but frist Unoffical Live Action Here by JINIERULES 11:54, February 20, 2012 (UTC) we should the holy pearl or not ? i already told Suzaku Please be admin of the breaker here by JINIERULES 10:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) the breaker is about a bullied boy Shi-Woon Yi, a student of Nine Dragons High School whose fate is sealed when he meets Chun-Woo Han, an infamous martial artist from the secret world of Murim who later becomes his teacher *Part 1 *Part 2 Affiliated Wikis "Program" What do you think about Xiao Qiao's request to start one of these affiliated thingies? It's not really my thing, and I could care less; but if other people think it has some merit...?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I wasn't sure if what he was saying made any since. ^.^ And, do you know when that's coming out...? I felt sort of embarassed the other day that I was the administrator of a site that's supposed to be a compendium of all InuYasha knowledge, and I was looking on other sites for release dates/premieres, haha.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Of course, haha! What sort of admin would I be if I hadn't even seen the epic conclusion of the InuYasha franchise?? :p And I think the idea (InuYasha answers) is very interesting...although I wonder if it might be merged to this wiki somehow...because, I don't necessarily know how many people would come by there on there own. Idk, I have no idea how that works, and it isn't my business! But I think you could get a lot more traffic with that kind of thing if it was here. How exactly do people find Inuyasha Answers? Does it come up with search engine results often?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Sounds like a good idea. I'm basically an encyclopedia of InuYasha info, hence why I started contributing here, so I'd really like to answer some of those questions to test my knowledge! (Kind of like a quiz! :p)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC) New Avatar i like your new avatar by JINIERULES 04:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) yes Re:Chat That's okay; and I enjoyed it too. And it does show that you're logged out! And I'll definitely be here tomorrow (today, for me). I'm going to start working on Kaguya again, so I'll be here doing that. :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 07:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 07:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Right, okay. I deactivated the comments feature. And your answer pretty much summed it up. Pretty obscure question, though, considering Inuyasha only does that in one episode...--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:52, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Indian :actullay i not Korean really but Indian need korean wiki of Inuyasha by JINIERULES 10:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ADD *Village Boy *Girl wh saved by Inuyasha *War orphans - comtped by JINIERULES 05:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :South indian who lived in thailand by JINIERULES 06:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Here the holy pearl- live action by JINIERULES 13:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) i just put live action on Inuyasha's and Kikyo's page now i will put Kagome and Sesshomaru Name meanings I'm 98% sure it is the same person, as you suspected; which is good, because I wanted her to create an account so we could better keep an eye on those kinds of edits. We'll have to double check those name meanings (as I know you have in a few cases), to make sure they're accurate. But as long as she doesn't put "Name meaning:" and actually makes real contributions, I'm okay.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Conference Hi, I was thinking on March 1st, perhaps, we (you, Sango, JINIERULES, and I) could get together and have a conference-type thing on chat; just to get a sense of what sort of projects we're all working on, and maybe coordinate our activities to a degree. I think it could be really beneficial. What do you think?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:25, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, we may have to angle more towards the weekend, since this is so last minute. Please let me know what time (EST) and day works best for you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll see if that time works for everyone else.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:37, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I asked both of them to come, but I haven't heard from Sango yet.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure! If you have anything you'd like to have discussed, make a list and you can bring it up during the meeting.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Edting Chapters I fnished editing Chapter 14 and wrote Chapter 106 by JINIERULES 09:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Manga i posting scenes of manga by JINIERULES 03:50, March 2, 2012 (UTC) yeah i am malayalam who speak english Hello hey ryoga by JINIERULES 14:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Reason Why Suzaku detele two charcters that i wrote i so stuipd by JINIERULES 09:43, March 5, 2012 (UTC) you had exam it true ? i wrote Chapter 46 by JINIERULES 12:37, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Many characters fanart include punks and old wintess by JINIERULES 03:33, March 8, 2012 (UTC)